Ifp consulting
Das Institut für Produktion und Logistik (ifp) mit Sitz in Garching bei München ist eine unabhängige und branchenübergreifend tätige technische Unternehmensberatung. Geschäftsführer ist Dr. Robert Kuttler. Prof. Dr.-Ing. Joachim Milberg und Prof. Dr.-Ing. Christoph Maier sind wissenschaftliche Beiräte. Geschichte Namensgeber Prof. Dr.-Ing. Joachim Milberg, seit 2004 Vorsitzender des Aufsichtsrats der BMW AG, und Prof. Dr.-Ing. Christoph Maier, Prodekan an der Fachhochschule Rosenheim, gründeten das damalige Institut für Montageautomatisierung (ifm) 1986 als Spin-off des Instituts für Werkzeugmaschinen und Betriebswissenschaften (iwb) der TU München, um den wissenschaftlichen Nachwuchs noch direkter und schneller in realen Projekten zu fördern und für eine spätere Industrietätigkeit vorzubereiten. Seitdem schlägt das Institut erfolgreich die Brücke zwischen Wissenschaft und Industriealltag, zwischen Theorie und Praxis. Auf diese Weise kommt es zu einem ständigen Wissenstransfer zwischen Wissenschaft und Wirtschaft. Durch den engen wissenschaftlichen Bezug und die gleichzeitige Nähe zur Industrie werden moderne, effiziente Produktions- und Logistikprozesse geplant, optimiert und umgesetzt – mit innovativen Methoden, kluger Grundlagenentwicklung auf dem aktuellen Stand der Forschung und mit bestens ausgebildeten Mitarbeitern. Seit den Umfirmierungen 1989 in ifp - Prof. Dr.-Ing. Joachim Milberg Institut für Produktionstechnik GmbH sowie 2007 in ifp - Prof. Dr.-Ing. Joachim Milberg Institut für Produktion und Logistik GmbH & Co. KG entwickelte sich das Institut stetig zum selbstständigen, unabhängigen Beratungsunternehmen. Aufgabe Das Institut beschäftigt sich fachlich und methodisch mit allen Themen rund um die Planung und Optimierung von Produktions- und Logistikprozessen. In über 2.000 Beratungsprojekten im In- und Ausland wurden die Erfahrungen, Fachkenntnisse sowie die Planungsmethoden kontinuierlich ausgebaut und stetig erneuert. Der ganzheitliche Beratungsansatz kombiniert Branchenwissen und die gezielte Anwendung innovativer Methoden und Werkzeuge. Methodenkompetenz Eine durchgängige Planungsmethodik und der gezielte Einsatz moderner digitaler Werkzeuge stellen die Grundlagen für zielgerichtetes Planungsvorgehen dar, mit der neueste Erkenntnisse über die Gestaltung wettbewerbsfähiger Produktions- und Logistikprozesse individuell auf die speziellen Rahmenbedingungen der Kunden übertragen werden. Die Umsetzung und Realisierung der Projektaufgaben erfolgt durch ein umfangreiches Methoden-Portfolio, das je nach Branche und Anwendungsfall kundenindividuell eingesetzt wird. Dazu zählen die Methoden der Digitalen Fabrik wie die Dynamische Ablaufsimulation, die 3D-Visualisierung, das Materialflussplanungssystem MatFlow, der ifp consulting Lean-Methodenkoffer sowie zahlreiche kundenspezifische Tools und Softwarelösungen im Bereich der Produktion und Logistik. Digitale Fabrikplanung In enger Zusammenarbeit mit den Fachhochschulen München und Rosenheim erfolgt eine stetige Weiterentwicklung der Methoden der „Digitalen Fabrik“. Die Anwendung der Digitalen Fabrikplanung ist aus strategischer Unternehmenssicht in der Produktionstechnik bedeutungsvoll. Dadurch, dass Produktionsanlagen und Fertigungsprozesse im Vorfeld digital abgebildet und in virtuellen Modellen vor der Umsetzung und insbesondere vor der realen Inbetriebnahme getestet und abgesichert werden, können Kosten und Zeit deutlich reduziert werden. Tätigkeitsfelder * Effizienzsteigerung * Prozess- und Fabrikplanung * Supply Chain Optimierung * Softwareentwicklung Stichwörter Prozessoptimierung Digitale Fabrikplanung Logistikplanung Lean Production Methoden Kanban Simulationsstudien Weblinks * www.lkzprien.de * www.bayern-innovativ.de * www.iwb.tum.de * www.fh-rosenheim.de * www.wi.hm.edu * www.ifpanalytics.de * www.ifpconsulting.de * www.bmwgroup.com Literatur *Berke, Daniela: Luft nach oben. Warum Unternehmen immer noch viel Potenzial im Behälterkreislauf verschenken und was man tun kann. erschienen in: Logistra, 11/2010, S.36 *Böhl, Jörn: Der Sprung ins Wissenszeitalter. Office Management. Düsseldorf: handelsblatt fachverlag, (1998) 7, S. 40-41 *Böhl, Jörn: Geballtes Know-How für den Mittelstand - Intranet Informationssysteme. Office Management. Düsseldorf: Handelsblatt Fachverlag, (1998) 4, S. 50-52 *Debuschewitz, Michael: Make-Or-Buy: Entscheidungen vorbereiten durch Simulation. Dynamische Kostenrechnung ermöglicht transparente Szenarioentwicklung. Produktion. Landsberg: mi-Verlag, (1997) 22, S. 3 *Debuschewitz, Michael: Werkzeug zur kapazitätsorientierten Personalplanung. Entscheidungen auf eine solide Basis stellen. Industrieanzeiger. Leinfelden-Echterdingen: Konradin, (1997) 17, S. 32-33 *Debuschewitz, Michael: 3D einsetzen - Geld sparen Debuschewitz, M. Simulationstechnik setzt Impulse in Produktentwicklung und Vertrieb. Produktion. Landsberg. Verlag moderne industrie, (1997) 10 *Gschirr, Martin: Planning and realization of an innovative airline catering production plant: industrial case study. erschienen in: Production Engineering, Vol. 4, No. 4, Juni 2010, S. 371-377 *Gschirr, Martin: Planning and realization of an innovative, reconfigurable and agile airline catering production plant – Industrial case study. Tagungsband: CARV 2009 - 3rd International Conference on Changeable, Agile, Reconfigurable and Virtual Production, 05.-07.10.2009, München *Gschirr, Martin; Baur, Georg; Rauch, Erwin: Montagesystemplanung für die schlanke Produktion - Methode zur Gestaltung flexibler Montagesysteme im Rahmen Ganzheitlicher Produktionssysteme. ZWF - Zeitschrift für wirtschaftlichen Fabrikbetrieb 05/2009 (2009), S. 348-352 *Gschirr, Martin: Simulationsgestütztes Wertstromdesign in der variantenreichen Serienfertigung. Tagungsband: 8. Deutscher Fachkongress Fabrikplanung, 28.-29.10.2008, Ludwigsburg *Gschirr, Martin: Umsetzung von innovativen Logistikservicekonzepten. ETH Zürich, ETH-Zentrum für Unternehmenswissenschaften, Logistik-, Operations und Supply Chain Management, 12.11.2007, Zürich *Jonas, Christian: Vom Bildschirm in die reale Fabrik. Lucas setzt Ergebnisse aus Simulationen in die Fertigungspraxis um. Produktion. Verlag moderne industrie. Landberg 1996. 31/32, S. 3 *Kohler, Ulrich: Planung versus Kosten. AutoCad Magazin 5/2000 (2000), S. 48 *Kohler, Ulrich; Werner, Martin: Mit Prozessdaten lassen sich Abläufe optimieren - Software zeigt Rationalisierungspotential in der Logistik. Industrieanzeiger. Nr. 5/99 (1999) 7, S. 40-41 *Kohler, Ulrich: Effizientes Planen senkt die Produktionskosten. Durchgängige Materialfluss- und Logistikplanung. Industrieanzeiger. Leinfelden-Echterdingen: Konradin, (1997) 10, S. 60-61 *Kohler, Ulrich: Simulationsgestützte Layout- und Materialflußplanung in der Großserienmontage. Institut für Werkzeugmaschinen und Betriebswissenschaften (iwb) (Hrsg.): Planung von Montageanlagen. München 1995, Utz, Wiss. 1995. (Seminarberichte iwb, 13) Simulationsgestützte Logistikplanung. Fördertechnik. Rupperswil: Technica, (1997) 2, S. 12-14 *Kramer, Oliver: Supply Chain Simulation als Element des Simultaneous Engineering Prozesses in der Fertigungsplanung. Produktion Ausgabe 21 (1999), S. 6-7 *Kuttler, Robert: Herr über die Datenflut in Produktion und Logistik. erschienen in: Maschinenmarkt, 20/2011 *Kuttler, Robert: Einsatzoptimierung von Werkern: Symbiose zwischen Mensch und Maschine. erschienen in: Digital Manufacturing, 01/2011 *Kuttler, Robert: Fertigungsprozesse verbessern mit der Wertstromanalyse. erschienen in: Maschinenmarkt, 11/2010 *Kuttler, Robert: Supply Chain und Digitale Fabrik verbinden. erschienen in: IT & Production, 9/2010 *Kuttler, Robert: Moderne, innovative Prozesse und Systeme im Bereich Produktion und Logistik anhand von Praxisbeispielen. Intralogistik-Tag, Juli 2010, LKZ Prien *Kuttler, Robert: Moderne Logistikkonzepte in der Praxis. 6. Symposium Logistik Innovativ, Mai 2010, Prien *Kuttler, Robert: Moderne Fabrikplanung - Materialfluss- und Arbeitsplatzdesign. in: Dickmann, P. (Hrsg).: Schlanker Materialfluss mit Lean Production, Kanban und Innovationen. 2. Auflage. Berlin: Springer 2009, S.282-286 *Kuttler, Robert: Schlanke und flexible Produktion durch Wertstromdesign und Fabrikplanung. Tagungsband: Schlanker Materialfluss, Bayern Innovativ, 30.09.2008, München *Kuttler, Robert; Dickmann, Philipp: Optimum aus Beständen und Liefertreue mit Kanban erreichen. LOGISTIK für Unternehmen 10/2002, S. 95-97 *Maier, Christoph: Potenziale im Materialfluss der Zukunft. Tagungsband: Schlanker Materialfluss, Bayern Innovativ, 30.09.2008, München *Maier, Christoph: Optimierung von Arbeitsprozessen. Österreichischer Metallbautag 2006, 27.01.2006, *Maier, Christoph: Optimierung von Konstruktion, Produktion und Logistik mit Simulation. Tagungsband: Logistik Innovativ, 12./13.05.2004, Prien *Maier, Christoph: Prozesssimulation – eine Methodik nur für Großunternehmen? Tagungsband: Rosenheimer Fenstertage 2002, 17.-19.10.2002, Rosenheim *Maier, Christoph: Trends und neue Entwicklungen in der logistischen Prozesskette Tagungsband: Logistik Innovativ, 07./08.05.02, Prien *Maier, Christoph: Simulation für die Holzindustrie ift-Tagung, 29.05.01, Rosenheim *Maier, Christoph: Logistik - Quo vadis 1. IHK-ForumLogistik, 14.02.01, München *Maier, Christoph: Optimierung von Logistikprozessketten durch moderne IT-Tools Logistik Innovativ, Symposium, 18./19.05.00, Prien *Maier, Christoph: Assembly Planning – A Comprehensive Solution with Simulation Kongressband, Simulationskongress, 26.01.2000, Barcelona *Maier, Christoph: Simulationsgestützte Fertigungsplanung für eine Möbelfabrik. Holz-Zentralblatt. Leinfelden-Echterdingen: DRW-Verlag, (1997) 140, S. 2124-2126 *Maier, Christoph: Schlüssel zum Erfolg - Simulationsgestützte Layout- und Materialflussplanung für schlanke Logistikstrukturen. Simulationstechnik zur Rationalisierung von Fertigung und Logistik. Materialfluß. Landsberg: mi-Verlag, (1997) 9, S. 44-47 *Maier, Christoph; Pfersdoft, Ingo: Planung und Optimierung von Produktionssystemen. Simulationsgestützte Logistikplanung. Fördertechnik. Rupperswil: Technica, (1997) 2, S. 12-14 *Milberg, Joachim; Schuh; Günther (Hrsg.): Erfolg in Netzwerken. Springer Verlag. Berlin, Heidelberg, New York 2002 *Milberg, Joachim; Reinhart, Gunther (Hrsg.): Mit Schwung zum Aufschwung - Information, Inspiration, Innovation. mi Verlag. Landsberg 1997 *Milberg, Joachim; Reinhart, Gunther (Hrsg.): Unsere Stärken stärken - Der Weg zu Wettbewerbsfähigkeit und Standortsicherung. Verlag moderne industrie. Landberg 1994 *Milberg, Joachim (Hrsg.): Wettbewerbsfaktor Zeit in Produktionsunternehmen. Springer Verlag. Berlin, Heidelberg, New York 1991 *Milberg, Joachim (Hrsg.): Wettbewerbsfähigkeit durch Integration. Springer Verlag. Berlin, Heidelberg New York 1988 *Strecker, Martin: Bausteinkasten für die variantenreiche Fertigung. Plant Simulation Anwendertreffen 2008, 25.11.2008, Stuttgart *Wannenwetsch, Ralph: Schnelle Ergebnisse. erschienen in: Scope, 8/2010, S. 90 *Wannenwetsch, Ralph: Airline-Catering: Effizient von Peak zu Peak. erschienen in: Catering Management, Juli 2010 *Wannenwetsch, Ralph: Schlanke Logistik, aber bitte mit Köpfchen. erschienen in: Logistik für Unternehmen, 06/2010, S. 56-58 *Wannenwetsch, Ralph: Materialstamm-, Materialfluss- und Wertstromanalysen. in: Dickmann, P. (Hrsg).: *Schlanker Materialfluss mit Lean Production, Kanban und Innovationen. 2. Auflage. Berlin: Springer 2009, S.274-281 *Willnecker, Ulrich: Kurzfristige Umstrukturierung der Wohnmöbelproduktion in einem mittelständischen Unternehmen. Holz-Zentralblatt. Leinfelden-Echterdingen: DRW-Verlag, (1997) 140, S. 2123-2124 Kategorie:Beratungsunternehmen Kategorie:Infobox ohne Logo Kategorie:Unternehmen (Bayern)